UNA PEQUEÑA FELICIDAD
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Tohru ha pasado por muchas cosas y a visto como todos sus conocidos han tenido un final feliz.¿Será ella capaz de tener uno tambien?


**La serie de Fruits Basket no me pertenecepe a mi.**

**Espero que disfruteís de esta historia que a mi tanto me ha encantado escribir.**

**Una pequeña felicidad. **

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde que la maldición de los Sohma se había roto definitivamente.

Todos ellos aun recordaban la felicidad y el vacío que se había adueñado de sus pechos cuando habían sentido que la maldición con la que habían aprendido a vivir y que formó parte de sus vidas desde siempre desaparecía.

Muchos de ellos lloraron sin importarles bien poco donde se encontraran.

Había sido una reacción generalizada entre ellos.

Incluso Akito había llorado,aunque,ella más por la sensación de perdida completa con los 13.

Aunque,ahora tenía a Sigure y sabia que si los antiguos signos querían estar con ella ,no era por obligación,sino por que realmente disfrutaban de su compañía y la deseaban.

Por supuesto,aun había algunos que estaban un poco reacios en su compañía,como les sucedía a Rin y a Yuki.

Pero,¿quien podía recriminarles algo?.

Era lógico que aun no confiaran del todo en ella.

Ritsu y Mi-chan estaban felizmente comprometidos e iban a menudo por la casa principal.

Los dos tenían un carácter un poco nervioso,pero,cuando estaban juntos ,se notaba menos y era bello como habían llegado a conectar tras el poco tiempo de conocerse,¿verdad?.

Kureno y Arisa se habían ido de viaje juntos. Una combinación de viaje romántico y exploración del mundo. Ninguno de los dos habían salido nunca de la ciudad y,por las cartas que le enviaban a Tohru,eran muy felices y su relación iba tan bien como cualquier relación que nace entre dos personas que se aman de verdad.

Ayame y Mine...Bueno...Ya era de suponer que aquellos dos también estaban echos el uno para el otro. Tras la confesión de amor de Aya,no tardaron en casarse en una pequeña capilla privada, vestidos con dos de esos extraños vestidos que a ellos les gustaba tanto.

Kagura se había ido a estudiar a la universidad lejos de la ciudad. Según ella,para airearse un poco y conocer gente nueva. Y había logrado conocer gente,sí. En particular a un alto muchacho de cabello negro como la noche llamado Kaname y que la adoraba como si fuera una diosa. Por supuesto, Kagura estaba total e incondicionalmente enamorado de él también. Pero,ya se sabía que el amor de Kagura podía llegar a ser peligro,pero,al fin y al cabo,bonito.

Kisa y Hiro iban al mismo instituto y lo suyo era puro amor eterno. Aunque eso ya se veía venir desde hacia bastante. Gracias a los consejos de Tohru, Hiro era menos celoso con ella y muchas mujeres suspiraban al ver como trataba a su apreciada e irreemplazable Kisa.

Yuki estaba estudiando fuera y Machi se había ido a vivir con él. Tohru no hablaba mucho con Machi(era una buena chica,pero,algo rara),pero,Yuki le había contado que tenían planeado casarse una vez que ambos acabaran los estudios. Al fin y al cabo,vivían juntos y ya conocían las manías del otro y habían aprendido a soportarse como toda buena pareja.

Hatori y Mayu estaban felizmente casados también de hacia pocas semanas y estaban aun en su Luna de miel. En realidad,no existía persona más perfecta para complementar a Hatori,ya que Mayu era la vivacidad que Hatori no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar a los demás. Era increíble la paz y el amor que transmitía su rostro cuando ella comenzaba a hablar sobre cualquier tema que la entusiasmara.

Hatsu y Rin vivían dentro de los terrenos de los Sohma. No es que a ella le entusiasmara la idea,pero,haría cualquier cosa por su Hatsu,que la volvía loca con un simple beso de sus cálidos y aterciopelados labios.

Kazuma y Saki vivían juntos en el dojo de este desde hacia ya bastante. Era increíble ver como de verdad se complementaban esos dos cuando en principio,no parecían tener nada en común.

Kio se había ido a estudiar y para hacerse cargo de un dojo de un amigo de su padre.

Tohru lo pasó muy mal cuando este se fue sin despedirse siquiera de ella mientras estaba en el hospital tras la caída por el terraplén.

Tal vez,no se vio con la fuerza necesaria para ello y había decidido poner tierra de por medio.

Según le habían contado,conoció a una chica llamada Nadeshisco y estaba muy feliz con ella.

Tohru realmente esperaba que fueran felices.

Tras todo lo que Kio había pasado desde su infancia hasta los pocos días antes de que la maldición desapareciera,merecía ser feliz con alguien que lo quisiera de verdad y que él pudiera y quisiera corresponder.

Tohru lo había pasado mal al principio de su marcha y no había hablado con él,pero, Kio acabó llamándola para decirle que,simplemente,sentía algo por ella,pero,no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera amor y,tras la distancia,se había dado cuenta que no era eso en realidad.

Habían quedado como buenos amigos y se llamaban cada cierto tiempo. Y siempre que Kio iba a visitar a Kazuma y(no le hacia ninguna gracia llamarla así) su esposa,pasaba a ver como le iba. La última vez había sido muy divertido,por que Saki le había dicho que ella y su padre estaban intentando tener un hijo y que,tal vez,muy pronto,tendría un hermanito.

Obviamente,la imagen de la cara de Kio tras esa noticia la dejo a la imaginación de cada uno.

Pero,si Tohru había logrado superar tan rápido como Kio todo eso había sido gracias a su gran amigo Momisi.

No la dejaba nunca sola y siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba.

Al principio, Tohru no le dio importancia a tanta cercanía de Momisi,por que la reconfortaba,pero,conforme fue pasando el tiempo ,pasando tanto tiempo con él,se dio cuenta de todo lo que había crecido en tan poco tiempo y sentía que su pecho comenzaba a inflamarse con un agradable calor,que aumentaba de intensidad dependiendo de la cercanía entre su cuerpo y el de él. No sabía que era exactamente,pero,la hacia sentir bien.

Cuando hablaba sobre eso con Akito(vivía en la casa principal,cerca de la de Momisi,por las incansables peticiones de ella para que lo hiciera y ambas se sintieran menos solas),esta solo le dedicaba una sonrisilla cómplice y maliciosa y no decía nada.

Eso dejaba a Tohru igual o más confundida sobre lo acontecido.

Pero,otro tanto de lo mismo ocurría con Sigure.

En esos momentos,entendía perfectamente como esos dos habían acabado juntos.

Una tarde, Momisi le dijo de ir a un agradable café que había cerca de la academia donde Momo tocaba.

Cuando la niña se había enterado que este había dejado de tocar por que ella usaba a su maestro,se había negado a dar más clases con él e,insistiendo tanto a su padre que casi lo volvió loco, logró que la apuntaran a aquella agradable y armoniosa academia y Momisi recuperó a su maestro. Además,la niña también pidió que fuera Momisi quien la llevara y la recogiera todos los días.

La madre de ambos no puso objeciones. Veía en Momisi un buen chico y había oído que no tenía madre,así que ella había empezado a actuar un poco como una para él,ya que,encima,Momo lo adoraba como si fuera su hermano mayor.

Este reía secretamente al saber eso,pero,evitaba mostrar la sonrisa que afloraba a sus labios por ello,por que tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones al respecto.

Además,se le veía radiante en el papel del perfecto hermano mayor.

Tohru,con uno de sus simples,pero,hermosos vestidos de primavera(el que llevaba era de un inmaculado color blanco),se apresuró a acudir al café.

Allí,en una mesa cerca de las grandes cristaleras del local,con la cabeza descansando de manera descuidada y atractiva sobre una mano,estaba Momisi.

Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros,una camisa blanca de manga corta abierta y debajo,una negra de tirantes. En la muñeca de la mano donde tenia apoyada la cabeza,llevaba una muñequera negra con la cabeza de un conejito blanco(Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren).

Todas las mujeres del local (ya anduvieran solas o con sus respectivas parejas o amistades) estaban vueltas hacia él,pero, Momisi no parecía consciente de ello y las ignoraba mientras sus hermosos ojos castaños estaban perdidos en la nada de su mente.

Tohru se quedó en la puerta,contemplándolo,encantada,como las demás mujeres del local.

Su pecho se lleno de la calidez que ya sentía natural cuando lo veía y le dieron unas ganas enormes de no acercarse a él y dejarle en sus reflexiones mientras lo observaba.

Casi podría jurar que había un aura encantadora y atractiva envolviendo a toda su persona.

Y hubiera podido hacerlo,si no hubiera sido por que él se aclaró la vista,saliendo de sus reflexiones y giró la cabeza lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los verde-azulados de ella.

Ese momento se sintió en todo el café.

Todos contemplaron a la hermosa y tierna chica de la puerta y volvían a mirar al atractivo joven de la mesa una y otra vez.

Era como si con sus miradas,dos hilos dorados del destino se hubieran empezado a entrelazar y nada ni nadie pudiera invadir el espacio donde esos hilos los llevaban a ambos.

Una hermosa y sexy sonrisa se formó en los labios de Momisi y,con voz alta y clara,alzando el brazo y agitándolo como si estuviera sepultado entre la gente,dijo:

-¡Tohru!.¡Estoy aquí!.

Cuando toda la gente del café se volvió a mirarla,ella se sonrojó sobremanera y caminó hacia él con la cabeza baja.

Se sentó en la silla que había en frente de Momisi.

Si no fuera por la minúscula mesa que se interponía entre ambos,se podría decir que ella estaba sentada en su regazo.

-Acabo de pedir tu té. Uno con mucha leche y una pizca de azúcar,¿verdad?-le dijo este mientras removía el café de su taza con la energía que le caracterizaba.

-Sí,gracias. Momo-chan ya ha entrado en clase,¿verdad?.

-Sí. No es por fardar,pero dice que quiere tocar tan bien como su hermano mayor-le contestó este,cerrando los ojos y sacando pecho mientras una sonrisilla de orgullo fraternal se formaba en sus labios.

Tohru no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa con una dulce de las suyas.

Cuan hermoso podía llegar a ser aquel hombre. Por que,tras todo lo que había vivido y tener algunas cosas de niño, ya era todo un hombre.

Una joven camarera le sirvió su té a Tohru mientras sus ojos no abandonaban a Momisi.

-¿Puedo traeros algo más?-les preguntó,sin apartar la vista de él.

-¿Tú quieres algo más?-le preguntó este.

Ella consiguió salir de su ensoñación y negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces,nada más. Cuando puedas,nos traes la cuenta-le dijo a la camarera,que se fue flotando hasta la cocina solo por que Momisi se había molestado en mirarla.

Tohru sabia muy bien como se sentía.

¿De verdad él no se daba cuenta de las reacciones que producía a las mujeres o simplemente las ignoraba?.

No lo sabia y tampoco se veía con fuerzas como para preguntárselo.

-Es increíble como es la gente,¿verdad?-le preguntó este tras dar un pequeño sorbo a su café.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó ella mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios.

-Pues,por que cuando venía de camino hacia aquí,un grupo de chicas me han preguntado que si trabajaba de chico de compañía.

Tohru se atragantó con el té y comenzó a toser.

Momisi y ella parecieron tener la misma idea,ya que sus manos se encontraron al intentar coger una toallita de papel.

La mirada de ambos se encontraron de nuevo. El ataque de tos de Tohru desapareció como por arte de magia y se perdió en aquellos preciosos ojos sin fondo,donde se albergaba por igual inocencia y fuerza.

Un cariño intenso y nada inocente se centro en su persona procedente de esos fascinantes ojos e incluso juraría que Momisi comenzó a acariciarle la mano con las puntas de los dedos,pero, la camarera reapareció,seriamente molesta y colocó la cuenta entre ellos.

El contacto visual se rompió y ambos volvieron a reconstruirse sobre sus asientos.

Después, como movidos por la misma idea,miraron a su alrededor,percatándose de que todo el café estaba pendiente de ellos.

Momisi carraspeó,algo incómodo.

Tohru se sonrojó hasta las puntas de las orejas y se quedó con la boca abierta como una sonrisa,sin saber bien que decir.

-Creo que sería mejor ir al parque que hay tras la academia,¿no te parece?-le preguntó Momisi,ya con la intención de ponerse en pie.

-Estoy de acuerdo-le contestó ella,aún sumamente sonrojada.

Ambos abandonaron el local bajo la atenta atención de los demás.

Momisi,no se sabe muy bien por que(¡X Dios!),no le dejó mucha propina a la camarera,que aún parecía molesta.

Se sentaron en un banco en el agradable y pequeño parque tras el edificio beigse de la academia, rodeados de verdes arboles en flor,escuchando el agua de la fuente.

Este escenificaba a dos amantes griegos abrazados en una postura que,para la chica, tenía que ser algo incómoda. No era normal que tuviera el cuerpo tan arqueado y la cabeza echada tan hacia atrás. Y esos mismo le comentó Momisi nada más sentarse.

-Bueno...-comentó Tohru,torciendo la cabeza para apreciar mejor la obra.-Supongo que les parecía más bonito así,¿no te parece?.

-Lo dudo mucho-le contesto este.-Sería más simple si el chico le cogiera la cabeza y la acercara más el cuerpo y no la obligara tanto a arquearse. Mira,así-le dijo mientras enredaba una de sus manos entre los cabellos de Tohru y colocaba su otra mano en su fina cintura,atraiéndola hacia su cuerpo,en principio,con la inocencia del ejemplo.

Pero,esta se quedó sin aliento por el contacto y la cercanía. El corazón comenzó a latirle tan fuerte en el pecho que llegó a pensar que el mundo entero lo oiría,sus pupilas se dilataron, bebiéndose la figura apuesta de él.

Momisi también centró su mirada en la de la dulce joven que tenía entre sus brazos,sintiendo sus sedosos cabellos entre sus dedos,sintiendo su azucarado y dulce aliento en su rostro por mucho que ella intentaba retenerlo dentro de su boca.

Y hablando de boca...

La mirada de este se posó en los pequeños,perfilados y rosados labios de Tohru, preguntándose si sabrían tan exquisitos como le parecían a él.

Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de ella,intentando esconder sus sentimientos bajo el titulo de amistad. Cuantas veces había chocado o rozado con ella fingiendo un tropiezo solo por el mero placer de sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo...

Y ahora la tenía allí,frente a él,sin moverse,como si de verdad esperara ese beso con la misma intensidad como la de él por querer dárselo.

Se inclinó un poco,notando como el rubor en las mejillas de ella se acentuaba e intentaba retener aún más el aliento.

¡Qué hermosa estaba simplemente así!.

Posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella y los mantuvo allí durante un par de segundos para comprobar su reacción.

Después,la miró a los ojos,sin que ella siguiera sin moverse y esperara algo más de él.

Sonrió débilmente mientras volvía a posar los labios sobre los suyos.

Alargó un poco más el beso,comprobando que verdaderamente tenía unos labios tan dulces y florecientes como él siempre había sospechado. Ella exhaló un pequeño gemido cuando Momisi probó aún mejor sus labios con la punta de la lengua y se atrevió entrar en la maravillosa boca de ella cuando ella volvió a exhalar un pequeño gemido ante lo que le hacia.

¡Dios!. Nunca en lo que le quedaba de vida olvidaría el sabor de la ambrosía de la boca de Tohru ni tampoco como ella se agarró tímidamente a su camisa cuando él se apartó un poco para volver a observar su reacción.

Cuando finalmente se separaron unos centímetros para respirar, Tohru bajó la mirada y se mordió los labios, comprobando agradablemente que el sabor característico de Momisi estaba en ellos.

Este se la quedó mirando y rozó su nariz con la suya para que ella alzará la vista hacia él.

-No sabes el tiempo que llevo soñando con este beso-le murmuró,casi sin aliento.

El rubor de Tohru se volvió a acentuar y en su pecho creció tanto la calidez y la alegría que pensaba que no permanecería mucho más tiempo dentro de su propia piel.

Momisi alzó la mano hasta su mejilla,absorbiendo su calidez y suavidad.

-Tenía tanto miedo de que me rechazaras si intentaba esto...-le murmuró de nuevo.

-Nunca te hubiera rechazado-le murmuró ella en respuesta.

Volvieron a mirarse por largo tiempo,transmitiéndose sin palabras muchos más sentimientos que si hablaran sobre ellos.

-¿Eso significa que me concederás el honor de poder volver a besarte en un futuro cercano, princesa Tohru?-le preguntó con su sonrisa radiante.

-No tengo ningún problema con ello-le contestó esta,sonriendo débilmente y sonrojándose de nuevo cuando notó la mano de Momisi en su barbilla y le alzaba el rostro para posar sus labios sobre los suyos de nuevo.

¡Se sentía tan bien tener esos seductores labios sobre los suyos por fin!.

Una pequeña risilla les llegó tras ellos,procedente del edificio de la academia.

Allí de pie,tras ellos,con el violín en su estuche negro,se encontraba Momo,que no podía ocultar la sonrisa de felicidad al ver que por fin su hermano había conseguido por lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado desde la distancia.

Tohru enrojeció de nuevo y bajó rápidamente la cabeza mientras Momisi se sentaba bien en el banco y colocaba un brazo en el respaldo del mismo de manera casual.

-¿Te importaría concedernos unos momentos más,Momo?.

-No hay ningún problema. Voy a comprarme algo de comer en el café. Allí os espero.

Y con las mismas,desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

-Creo que esto va a correr como la pólvora entre los Sohma-murmuró este.

-¿Te molesta que ellos se enteren?-le preguntó ella,algo dolida.

-¡No!.No.¿Cómo puedes llegar a pensar eso?-le dijo mientras cogía la cara de Tohru entre sus manos.

-No sabes el tiempo que he deseado decirte lo mucho que te amo y cuando deseo gritarle al mundo entero que tu eres la razón de mi existencia.¿Me dejarás hacerlo,Tohru?.¿Me permitirás el grandioso honor de ser mi novia?.

Esta colocó una mano sobre una de las de Momisi,respiró hondo y,levantando la cabeza mientras lo miraba a los ojos,le sonrió con una genuina sonrisa de chica profundamente enamorada y asintió con energía.

-Sí,Momisi. Si es tu deseo gritarle al mundo entero que me amas,yo gritaré tan fuerte como tú y estaré a tu lado.

El rostro de este se iluminó como si un estrella hubiera penetrado en su interior y se hubiera puesto a brillar y,más feliz que cualquiera de los hombres que en ese momento se encontraban caminando sobre la faz de la Tierra,besó a Tohru con toda la intensidad que guardaba en su interior y la miró felizmente a los ojos mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento,tambien con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su angelical rostro.

-Eres mi pequeña felicidad-le murmuró este mientras le volvía a depositar un rápido beso en sus labios y ambos se levantaban para abandonar el parque.

Si.

Todo había sido más perfecto de lo que jamás él pudo soñar,pero,cuando todos se enteraran de que eran novios,tendría que andarse con cuidado o podía acabar hospitalizado.

Contempló a Tohru a su lado,que sonreí dulcemente cogida a su mano.

Bueno...si ella iba a visitarlo al hospital,no sería tan malo.

¡¿Os a gustado?. A mi me encantó escribir esta historia,por que me hubiera gustado que en el manga hubiera habido un final feliz para él tambien.

Espero reviews.

Arigato de antemano.


End file.
